


Crema (mini) Verse Prompt Fill #53

by twobirdsonesong



Series: Crema Verse [56]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Comfort, Crema verse, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 03:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twobirdsonesong/pseuds/twobirdsonesong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>imjusttryingtobesomebody submitted: I would love to see Blaine tenderly taking care of Kurt. Maybe because he’s sick or has had a bad day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crema (mini) Verse Prompt Fill #53

 

“Blaine, I’m fine, you don’t have to fuss.”  Kurt can hear the whine in his own voice, but he can’t help it.  It’s been a damn long day and he just wants it to be finally over.  And he wants Blaine.

 

“Just sit down.”  Blaine’s hands are firm on his back and waist, helping to support his weight.

 

“I’m fine,” Kurt protests, for what must be the millionth time.  “It’s not that bad.”  That’s a lie.  He can feel how huge his ankle is without even looking at it, how the skin is hot and the over-extended muscles excruciatingly tender.

 

“Kurt.”

 

Kurt sighs and finally lets Blaine guide him over to the sofa (where he should have been _hours_ ago, he begrudgingly admits).  He collapses, wincing at the pulse of pain that radiates all the way up his leg. Pav is pacing restlessly around the sofa but doesn’t jump up the way she normally does.  She must know he’s hurt.  Kurt reaches out to scratch at her silky ears and she licks his hand.

 

“Hey, girl,” Kurt whispers to her.

 

“You should have come home earlier,” Blaine chides.  Kurt hisses as Blaine lifts his leg to shove a few pillows underneath his foot, elevating it.  His hands are gentle, caring, but the movement still jostles Kurt’s injured ankle.

 

“The fact that I tripped over a bolt of fabric and face-planted in front of everyone was bad enough.”  Kurt leans his head back against more pillows, closing his eyes against the flood of remembered embarrassment.

  
Blaine clucks his tongue but drops a kiss on the top of Kurt’s foot.  “I’ll get you the ice pack.”

  
“Thanks.”

 

Kurt listened to the muted sounds of Blaine walking through his home to the kitchen.  The sprain hadn’t been that bad, but he’d been busy and too stubborn to rest after it happened, and every step he took throughout the day and made it worse and worse until he’d had to leave.  He’d even called a cab to take him home.

 

The pillows his foot is resting on lifts and then settles.  Kurt cracks an eye open to see Blaine sitting at other end of the couch with the pillows (and Kurt’s foot) now in the lap.

 

“Brought you some Tylenol too.” Blaine hands him the pills and a bottle of water and Kurt swallows them down as Blaine carefully wraps his swollen, aching ankle up in an ice pack.  The cold seeps through and Kurt wriggles his toes happily.

 

“Does this mean you’re my servant now?”

 

Blaine grins at him, soft and sweet, and lays his hand gently on Kurt’s shin.

 

“Aren’t I always?”

 

"Love you too."


End file.
